


600 Thread Count

by Alastael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastael/pseuds/Alastael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is holding up sheets, staring at Dean expectantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	600 Thread Count

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean groans. Cas is holding up sheets, and he's staring at Dean expectantly.

"You just have to pick the color," Cas twists his wrist slowly, wiggling each plastic-packaged set. "Taupe or grey."

"What is taupe?"

"It's an earth tone, Dean."

"This is why I'm letting you do this. I don't care," Dean's foot is on the bottom rack of the shopping cart, and he leans heavily over the handle, rolling it back and forth. They've done this several times already, and Dean is so done, he's over-cooked. There's only so long you can be in a Macy's, much less in a single department. 

Cas is still waiting, eyes narrowing more the longer he waits.

"Which, uh, go with those pillows?" 

Castiel sighs, exaggerating his impatience. He doesn't know where he picked that up, but Dean suspects Sam is at least partially to blame. "They all 'go,' Dean, that's the point."

"Oh," He glances at the pile of pillows, entirely too small to be useful, but Cas had been adamant. _They're decorative, Dean._ "Grey, I guess."

"Are you sure?" He gets these little crinkles around his eyes as he studies the grey set, mouth a thin line.

"Why did you ask me if you're going to do that?" Dean snaps, voice low. They'd already been warned by a stern-faced saleswoman to _keep it down, sirs, or we will have to ask you to leave._

"Do what?" 

"Second guess me." 

"I'm not second guessing. I want to ensure we are pleased with our selection, as they cost $120. It would be unfortunate--"

"$120? Cas, are you insane? They're sheets, I have sheets--"

"They are Egyptian cotton. They are worth it. And yours are jersey."

"And?"

"Only children and freshmen university students have jersey sheets, Dean," Cas has his head tilted in a way that seems pitying, and _where the hell does he get this crap, anyway?_

"Obviously not," Dean mutters, apparently to the toss pillows. 

"What was that?"

It's Dean's turn to sigh. "Baby--"

An older woman near the display gives them a startled look. Dean's voice drops.

"Baby, I'm not made of money, and you don't even get the concept sometimes, much less how to earn it."

Castiel's eyes narrow suspiciously. "You don't earn it either, Dean."

He just shrugs. "Sometimes I do. Besides, it's not easy to forge credit applications." 

"You're embarrassed." Cas' eyes widen in sudden revelation. He's still holding the sheets, so Dean grabs the grey set and tosses them on top of those ridiculous pillows.

"No, but it's illegal, so I don't really want to shout it out or anyth--"

"You're embarrassed to be perceived as a couple," Cas hisses, arms crossing defensively. 

Dean reddens, and he ducks his head. "They're old ladies, Cas. I don't want to offend their... Sensibilities."

"People's sensibilities have rarely been a concern for you before," and Cas turns, practically hurling the extra (apparently taupe) sheet set back into its display. 

"Can we not do this here?" Dean casts a furtive glance around, which makes Cas throw his hands down, fists opening and closing.

"Let's just not do this anywhere, then." Despite a millennia of wisdom, Cas can throw one hell of a tantrum, and Dean wants to nip it in the bud.

"Hey," he snaps at first, but the second time his voice is softer, and Dean reaches, fingers threading their way through Cas'. "Hey."

"Hey," Cas echoes with a sigh, much of the tension dissipating from his shoulders. He lets himself be pulled against Dean, whose hand runs up his spine as he plants a soft kiss to his angel's temple.

They pause like that a moment, then Dean asks, "Are the pillows really necessary?"

He can feel Cas smile against his neck. "Yes, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> If you were curious: [the sheets](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/hotel-collection-bedding-600-thread-count-egyptian-cotton-sheets?ID=109831&CategoryID=9915#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D94) & [the pillows.](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/bar-iii-decorative-pillows?ID=640378&CategoryID=37945&LinkType=PDPZ1)


End file.
